If Today Was Your Last Day
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Songfic: If Today was your last day by Nickleback. Sweden wants to ask Finland an important question but he's getting the gitters. Will he ask? and What's the question? Romance-SwedenFinland, Family-SealandSwedenFinland. no own song or hetalia!


**If Today was Your Last Day**

It was a nice Christmas Day; the snow was beautiful in Sweden Mountains. Sealand was enjoying the sled he had gotten for his present from his papa with Hanatamago and Finland; Sweden was sitting nearby, lost in thought. He was thinking about the conservation he and Norway had shred a few days ago.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned leave you fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by _

_That first step is your longest stride_

Sweden had a big decision to make and he wasn't sure if he could make the commitment though he really wanted to.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

Norway had told him to treat the day like it was his last; like he only had the present before he would die in his sleep that night. To ask himself" 'If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday with no regrets?'. Said to forget the past and live every moment like it was his last.

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you'll never live it twice_

Norway had said to be blunt but no too blunt. To fight for it, never take no for answer, and make it count. If Finland wanted to wait, then he'd wait try again later; but not too late.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was your last day_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday? _

_Would you live each moment like you last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate everyone dime you? _

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive you enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fell in love_

_If today was your last day_

Sweden looked at Finland's and Sealand's smiling faces and heard their joyed laughter and he smiled slightly to himself. Those smiles came up so many times he couldn't even count the all, helping him forgive so many and helping him dream big. It was love

Suddenly, Sweden frowned.

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

'_Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

'_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

Finland was always there for him; could he be there for his wife? And their son, their Sealand? Could he make him smile no matter what? Help Sealand achieve his dreams and goals too?

…

Yes. Yes he could, they had all the time in the world and Sweden would let nothing stop them.

_If today was your last day_

_Tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

"Su-san! We're done, we can go!"

"Come on Papa!"

Sweden smiled and stood; he walked over and kissed Finland before bending down. Sealand squealed in delight as Sweden lifted him up and onto his shoulders; Sealand smiled and hugged his papa's head.

"I love you papa," he said.

Sweden smiled. "Ah l've y'h t'," he replied and looked at Finland, who was smiling at the scene.

_Would you live each moment like you last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive you enemies?_

_Would you find the one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

Sweden noticed the sunset and smirked. "C'me 'ere," he said softly and positioned Finland with his back to the sun. He glowed in the pink light.

Carefully, since Sealand was still on his shoulders, Sweden kneeled and pulled a ring box out. Finland, and Sealand, gasped and covered their mouths with their hands; for different reasons but still good ones. Sweden smiled lovingly and opened the box.

"F'nl'and, w'll y'h b' m'h Chr'stm's w'sh 'nd b' m'h w'fe?" he asked.

There were tears in Finland's eyes as he closed them and smiled. "It would be my greatest honor," he replied; choking slightly on his tears.

Sweden smiled and stood, slipping the ring on Finland's finger. "T'e 'onor w'll b' m'ne," he said softly and they kissed; Sealand giggly happily above their heads.

Yes, Sweden thought, this could be his last day, and he could say goodbye to yesterday.

_~End!_


End file.
